All Hallows Eve
by Lord-of-Dragons2007
Summary: Its Halloween time in Storybrooke, and the festivities are in full swing. However will the grief and actions of a few ruin the Halloween fun and bring about the destruction of everything that is good in the town. [Warning: Horror story, Zombies, Ghosts.] Snowing, Outlaw Queen, RumBelle, Emma, Henry, Granny, Red, Cora, Pan, The Real Prince James.
1. Dead People Walking

**All Hallows Eve**

**By: Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N:** I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on. This is my first horror fic so please enjoy.

Halloween in Storybrooke was always a big affair; it would rank up there with Miner's Day. Even though the town's history was a fabrication of the curse, it still dated back as far as anyone can remember. With everything that had happened to the townsfolk they still celebrated the day, whether it was out of tradition or genuine love for it. Though this year was different for Henry, the death of his father was still as fresh on his mind as the day he had gone to his grave to say goodbye.

The day had started out normal enough, but with a spooky flare about, everyone went to work or to school as they had on any other day, but seldomly do things ever stay sleepy and boring for long; not since the curse was broken the first time around. Like any other normal day Emma had gone to pick up Henry from school, as the two drove back to the apartment she shouldn't help but notice the melancholy look on her son's face. Normally he would be just as psyched as any other kid his age about the festive holiday, but she knew what he was thinking as he gazed out the window of the little yellow bug,

"So, how was your day kid?" Emma asked trying to sound upbeat for his sake and trying to distract him from his heavy thoughts about his late father.

"Ok I guess…Got a B on my math quiz…" He responded unenthusiastically. After a moment they had pulled up to a stoplight and stopped at the red light, Emma looked over at Henry and gently and lovingly held his hand in hers and gave a slight squeeze. He looked over at her as she did this,

"I know what you're thinking about, I miss him too." She said looking deeply into his chocolate brown eyes and he did the same with her azure blue eyes,

"Why did he have to go? I hardly got to spend any time with him before I was kidnapped by Greg and Tamara." He said sadly finally breaking his little cone of silence before the car behind them had honked a couple of times. Emma turned her head and saw that the light was green, although she didn't want to look away from her son she had to divert her attention back to the road to drive them safely back to their apartment.

As the two drove in silence in the bug they were both trying to be strong for the other. Emma thought about all of the stuff that Neal wouldn't be able to see, all of the things he would miss in Henry's life, and then she thought about all of things she had already missed in the ten years she had been away from her son. After a few more moments of heavy silence they pair had made it back to the apartment they shared with Emma's parents, Snow and Charming, currently the apartment was empty as Snow was still teaching at the school and Charming was still at the sheriff's station attending to any problems or rather pranks that would occur during the night. The two made their way up the stairs to the second floor and Emma unlocked the door and entered with her son, Henry automatically made his way over to the bedroom the two shared and sat on the bed facing the picture of his father and just stayed there quietly. Emma watched sadly, she wanted to say or do something to help make him feel better. Emma decided to make some hot coca with cinnamon, it would at least help lessen the pain she thought.

Meanwhile on the other side of town inside Mr. Gold's garage he yelled angrily at the top of his lungs and flipped the table he was working on, since he had been brought back to sanity and killed Zelena almost two months ago he had devoted his life to try and raise his son from the grave. In that time he had gotten little to no sleep as he was met with one resounding failure after another, it was very reminiscent of when he was developing the curse to get to this land so he could find his son. He was told that to get to this world was impossible without a magic bean and he had been able to do the impossible, and if he was able to do it then he could do it again now. Belle had taken over running the shop and helping with any magical problems that came up as he was left in privet to try and either wrestle with his feelings and accept that his son was dead or finally find a successful way to bring him back from the land of the dead, though Gold's obsession was frightening Belle. She was worried about his health, he had not slept or ate in all of this time. Though he may be the dark one, his body was still human and it needed its rest and energy to carry on. How much longer could he continue in this fever pitch mode before he ended up right next to his son in the town cemetery?

"Rumple…I've made some spaghetti, its your favorite. Will you come inside and have some?" Belle asked quietly from the entrance to the garage, Rumple hung his head in defeat. His body ached, his mind was weary, and his stomach begged for some substance. He sighed,

"Maybe I should, I haven't had much luck out here." He said plainly has he turned around and started to hobble to Belle feeling rather defeated, as defeated he had ever been in his life. Perhaps it was for the best that he hadn't succeeded, for all he knew success would have been raise his son as a soulless undead corpse. That would be something he couldn't live with if he had done that, to desecrate his son's memory and his sacrifice with whatever horror would come in his place. As Gold had walked away from the garage with his wife, unknown to them the potions that had spilled and broken had combined and glowed an angry red color before seeping into the ground.

Back at Granny's diner, Granny and Red were busy cooking up a storm for the food that would be served at the big annual Halloween bash that was held every year at the party hall in town,

"Ruby, dear, how much longer on that brisket?" she asked her as she pulled out another baker's dozen of cupcakes to be frosted,

"About another hour or so, Granny." She answered as she turned off the oven light and straightened up from peering into the window of the oven, she walked back over and picked up a cupcake and a frosting spatula and started frosting a cupcake to help her Granny,

"So Snow has you on babysitting duty tonight?" Red asked idly as she started frosting the cupcake,

"Yeah, but its alright. My days of drinking and dancing all night long have been long over, besides a night of watching the one and a scary movie marathon for me sounds better than being in that stuffy party hall anyway." Granny said as she finished the cupcake she was working with an Oreo tombstone. Red smiled at Granny's words, she knew that she was looking forward to looking after the little prince which was something she was looking forward to doing with Emma before the curse came to being,

"Ok well, your loss. The party is always an epic affair, though I don't know how they're going to top last year's party." Red said trying to make the older woman jealous,

"Less talking and more frosting girl." Granny said putting on the crotchety old woman role but still couldn't hide the smile she had on her face, she really was happy her granddaughter was going out and going to have a good time; and she really was looking forward to a quiet Halloween in.

Regina however wasn't in any sort of festive moods, since Marian had come back into Robin's life it had caused him to feel obligated to fulfill his wedding vows to her despite how he felt for Regina. When it first happened she was very withdrawn from the world, so withdrawn that she wouldn't see her son, her reason for changing for the better; she wouldn't see him or anyone for the matter. After a time she had taken to hiding in usual hiding spot in her vault, locked away from world with her pain and thoughts. About a month ago during one of her sorrow ridden tirades an idea had come to her, Daniel. However irrational it sounded, she wanted Daniel back, she missed him, she missed how he loved her, how he made her feel, how special he made her feel. She just wanted him. This thought led to another, and another, and then another. Though this world is devoid of magic there were always whispers and legend of magic being done, one such whisper was that the membrane between the land of the living and the land of the dead is weakest during All Hallows Eve, tonight its weakest. Tonight she would enact a spell that would bring her dearly departed's soul back to her and keep him here with her, she was desperate to feel what she had with Robin, desperate to feel loved and wanted. Tonight with the ingredients she gathered she would enact the spell, she started the preparations for the spell and started setting up. He paused as he held the one key ingredient, the ring she gave her all those years ago,

"Don't worry, baby. We'll be together again soon." She said gently as a single tear fell from her eye.

The afternoon passed quickly as the townsfolk of Storybrooke got ready for one of their favorite holidays. As dusk approached parents got their children dressed in their costumes ready for a night of trick or treating, couples wanting a night in got ready for a night of scary movies, while the rest donned their costumes and their dancing shoes ready for one of the bigger parties in town. Little did they know that tonight would be the most eventful Halloween they will ever experience.

**A/N: Hey yes I know I should be trying to finish my other fan fics and I promise I will try and get around to those but for now I've had this one rattling around for a while and it seemed like a good time with it being October and what not to do it and hopefully finish it and when I mean finish it tie the up the lose ends and what not on November first. So for now enjoy my first fore a into horror, and buckle up for what I hope is going to be a wild ride. **

**P.S. I'd like to thank a few tumblrs who helped give me ideas and helped me flesh things outs littlegoldrosebud for giving me the great idea that brings the main plot together and to mistressemmaswan for helping me get the creative juices together for whats going to be in store. **


	2. A Deathly Mistake

**All Hallows Eve**

**By: Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N:** I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on. This is my first horror fic so please enjoy.

The town's party was set to start at eight o' clock, and charming was starting to feel a little less than confident in his costume,

"Remind me again Snow why we couldn't go in the same outfits we wore back home?" he asked from the other room where no one could see him,

"Because those really aren't costumes to us, theyre regular clothes just like your jeans and flannel." She responded dressed up in her Raggedy Ann costume, then Charming finally came out of their bedroom dressed in his Raggedy Andy costume,

"Snow, I feel silly." He said with almost a pout,

"Awww, why? You look adorable." She said as she came over and gave her husband big hug,

"You know when I agreed to let you pick out a couple's costume I was hoping you'd get something a little cooler for me." He complained lightly,

"Oh hush Charming, you said you'd wear whatever I got us. And part of this is your fault for telling me at the last minuet." She said putting an end to his complaining,

"Emma, Henry, are you guys ready yet?" Snow called out for her daughter and grandson. Emma came down wearing a bar wench outfit that was fairly similar to the one she wore when she went to the past had to distract the past's Captain Hook, and she was meekly followed Henry who decided to dress up as the sorcerer's apprentice complete with the blue wizard's hat,

"Yeah we're just about ready." She said happily, thinking that Killian was in for a big surprise to see her in this get up of a costume for him. Emma had been able to work wonders with her son and was able to cheer him up enough to go to the party, hopefully with the festivities and all the people at the party he would cheer up more to actually enjoy the party,

"Alrighty, now we're just waiting on the babysitter." Snow said with an excited smile right before there was a knock on the door,

"And that must be her, great timing." Snow said as he almost ran to the door to let Granny in, as the door open and Granny came in Snow noticed the crossbow she always kept with her and made a slightly worried face,

"Hey, Granny. Thank you so much for doing this for us, you are the best." Snow said as she hugged the older woman tightly,

"Oh its no problem, I was looking forward to some bonding time with the little one." She said happily as she flashed a happy smile to her friend,

"Umm, you are going to keep that far far away from Neal right?" Snow asked Granny warily referring to the crossbow,

"Not too far away. With everything we've all been through you never know when something could happen." Granny answered,

"But don't worry I'll keep it safely away from your son but close enough to keep him safe." She added, trying to reassure Snow that Neal would be perfectly safe with her,

"Well then we'll be on our way out then. Charming and me will be back around 11:30." Snow said as she got her jacket and started heading for the door,

"Sounds good, have an Ale for me dear." Granny said as she saw the rest of the group out and closed and locked the door behind them.

On the other side of town the Gold and Belle were finishing up dinner, Gold was still a bit tired and fatigued from his long and fruitless endeavor though strangely he didn't feel like sleeping or resting,

"Belle, I know it's a bit impromptu but, how would you like to go to the Halloween party tonight?" he asked her as he tried to give her the best smile he could without seeming as tired and fatigued as he was,

"I-I would, but you haven't rested or slept for months. I think you should rest." She said voicing her concerns about his health,

"I'm fine love, I promise. After all this time of being cooped up in either Zelena's cage and my garage I'd like some time out to be social and merry. I can rest tomorrow, I promise." He said trying to wheel and deal his way to the party,

"Ok even if I said yes, we don't have any costumes." She said as a small smile started to grow on her face,

Gold chuckled lightly at his wife's words, "Belle, have you forgotten that I can make anything happen?" he asked before he waved his hand and enveloped them in a cloud of smoke, when the smoke had cleared he was wearing a black shirt vest and jacket that were trimmed in gold very similarly to those styles worn in the fourteenth century while belle was a golden dress similar to those in the Victorian era and was trimmed in black. Together they complemented each other's outfits. On gold's face was a black and gold trimmed carnival mask with the long hooked beak nose, while Belle's was a bit more dainty with lots of feathers and glitter all colored in gold and trimmed in black with the black feathers,

"Rumple….These are, these are amazing." Belle said breathlessly as she looked at her dress and her husband's outfit,

"Of course, would you expect any less? Now we can go." He said happily as he took her hand and started to lead her toward the door and out to the car to the party. By the time Gold and Belle had gotten to the party at town hall the party was already in full swing, people were already drinking from the spiked punch sans the children that were in attendance, the live band 'bag of bones' were already rocking out on the stage and providing the music for people to dance to and everyone was being merry and having a good time. Even Regina had gotten out with Robin and Roland and were having a good time too, after everything the town has been though lately everyone had something to celebrate or deserved to celebrate.

When Emma, Henry, Charming, and Snow had gotten to the party they quickly found Regina who was dressed up like Natasha Romanoff, who was a secret agent from one of Henry's comic books, she couldn't remember which one but she was interested in the character. Robin however went with the irony and was dressed up like Robin Hood, which brought a humored head shake from Regina. Roland was dressed up like a vampire simply because he wanted to be scary.

As soon as Regina got a look at Charming and Snow she had to laugh a little bit at the costumes which brough a bit of a pout from charming and a chuckle from Snow,

"Whats so funny?" Snow asked,

"You two, you both look like children." Regina chuckled out with a smile,

"We're raggedy Ann and Andy." Snow defended,

"I know but its something that I wouldn't have expected for you two, don't get me wrong you both look great. I don't mean to insult, really you both look great." She said bringing her laugh under control to just a giggle,

"Ok well what about you? What are you suppose to be?" I'm a character from one of Henry's comic books,

"That's right, shes the black widow." Henry said excitedly as he looked at his mom's costume,

"Right that's what her name was." Regina said remembering the other name for her character, the fact that she had dressed up this way made Henry smile for two reasons, one was because it showed that his mom did pay attention to him and because he knew that it was visually inticing enough for Robin to know that Regina was a very pretty woman. Regina then turned her attention to Henry,

"And youre the sorcerer's apprentice from that one Disney movie right?" Regina asked as she studied his costume,

"Yup, don't worry this isn't 'the' magic, it's a look a like." He said giving his mother a gentle smile, he knew either one of his mothers and his father wouldn't want him anywhere near magic after what they've seen it can do. Finally The attention was brought to Emma, Regina opened her mouth to ask but she was interrupted by someone,

"Ey bar wench I'll have a beer here." He said as he joined the group, it was Killian dressed like a Stormtrooper from Star Wars. It was too easy, Emma just had to say something,

"Arent you a little short to be a Stormtrooper?" Emma said with a chuckle and a happy smile before she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his cheek,

"Hes right, I'm a bar wench." Emma said with a chuckle, because to her and Killian it was an inside sexy joke She planning on serving something to him later on that she was sure he would like. That's when Emma noticed Robin's costume,

"Ummm…Peter Pan?" she asked him curiously, he wasn't sure she'd see a Peter Pan costume, especially after what he did in his short time in Storybrooke,

"No, I went as myself." Robin answered,

"Oh….Ok I can see it now." He said as she really didn't think the irony thing was all that funny. The group stayed and chatted for a while before they all went their own separate ways to enjoy the party I their own ways, Hook and Emma went away on their own to be romanic while Snow and Charming had done the same but in the other direction while Regina and Robin stayed with the children and entertained them happily.

As the night neared Midnight Regina noticed that Henry had disappeared, her Robin and Roland had frantically gone to try and find Emma and Killian to see if he had gone with them after a time,

"Emma! Emma, have you seen Henry I cant find him, is he with you?" Regina ask her worriedly,

"No I thought he was still with you" Emma answered as she and Killian looked at her worriedly,

"Well where is he?" She asked worriedly, to which Emma thought about it and realized he could be in some serious danger not to mention trouble if he was safe,

"We need to go to your vault. He was thinking about his dad earlier toady when I picked him up from school and wanted to see him, I think he took matters into his own hands." Emma explained to Regina. Who when she realized what Emma was saying had vanished in her usual purple smoke to her vault to try and stop him,

"No wait-" Emma called out but it was too late, she turned to Killian,

"Come on we need to go after them." Emma said as she started running though the crowd toward the cemetery where Regina's vault was at.

Henry had left the party early, he wasn't feeling in the party mood, he was still thinking about his dad, how much he missed him. Then on the way home he realized, since everyone was at the party he would be free to try and see if he could at the very least summon Neal's spirit and then he could at least spend some time with his father in one way. He had read up on how to summon him from one of Regina's spell books, he had gathered up the ingredients which she readily had on hand. As the night neared the midnight hour he added the last two ingredients and spoke the last words of the incantation when his mother had shown up in the vault,

"HENRY!" She yelled at him, he jumped and added more of one of the ingedients into the boiling caldron, but he didn't care about that he knew he was busted and if Regina didn't kill him he was for sure expecting his birth mother Emma would,

"I can explain." He said turning around slowly to see the angry expression on her face,

"You can, can you? Please tell me that my only son didn't break into my magic vault against his mother's wishes and is trying to summon the dead." She said still with a heavy scowl on her face, Henry thought maybe he should try a new tact,

"You know you look just like the black widow right now with that look right there." He said trying to flatter her,

"Henry get away from there" She called to him angrily, he complied quickly and came to her side,

"Henry what were you thinking? You don't know magic, you could have seriously hurt yourself." She scolded him worriedly,

"Yeah but I didn't, I was expecting something like a poof or something the pot over there didn't do anything." Henry said timidly as he tried to defend himself, however at that moment the clock in town had hit midnight and was chiming the hour. Once it had hit the twelfth and final chime, the pot had glowed a bright eerie green color and bubbled over in a big way to allow its contents to fall out of the pot and onto the ground where it seeped in and started to mix with the remnants of Gold's spell that had seeped into the ground earlier that night, the collection of these two spells in the ground caused the ground to shake violently. Henry grabbed onto his mother out of fear while she dragged him and herself to a doorway where they could shield themselves in case anything caved in on them, Emma and Killian still topside but in the cemetery had tried to keep their footing but ended up falling over just short of the stairs to Regina's vault. Back in the town the ground shook as well and had disturbed the party, people were trying to stay upright and were failing, various things on tables, shelves, etc were falling on the ground and breaking, the power wavered slightly making the lights flicker lightly. Various streets, sidewalks, and floors had cracked slightly from the quake, it had continued this way for several minuets. During the shake some people could swear they could hear eerie cries and laughter but only shrugged it off that they were imagining it, once the quaking stopped the people who were at the party looked around slowly taking in their surroundings, the lights were flickering and you could faintly hear multiple car alarms going on. The people were deathly silent, the silence and stillness in the party hall too quiet and still, it was as if someone had died.

Emma and Killian had joined Regina and Henry inside the vault when the quake had stopped,

"Is everyone ok?" Emma asked worriedly,

"Yes we're ok." Regina answered,

"Not that I'm worried, but what the bloody hell was all of that shaking?" Hook asked with a bit of an angry edge in his voice but it was just to mask his fear, he oddly felt a cold shiver down his spine. The air felt…Different, it felt too still, too quiet dispite ttheir talking,

"Henry's potion taking hold." She said a bit annoyed as she turned her scowl to him for a brief moment,

"Henry, what did you do?" Emma asked him as she turned her gaze from Regina to Henry, he went over to the spell book he was using and he showed his mothers the page. Regina took the book and looked at the spell, and took into account that Henry had spilled more of the last ingredient than what was needed,

"According to this, that shouldn't have happened, at best spell wouldn't have worked because you used too much of this last ingredient here." Regina said trying to make sense of what happened,

"One thing I know for sure is that someone is grounded for a very long time," Regina said trying to put her annoyance aside,

"I agree, sorry kid." Emma said in agreement,

"Can you figure out why the potion had that effect when it shouldn't have?" Emma asked Regina,

"I don't know, so far all I know is that it bubbled out of the caldron and got absorbed into the ground and caused an earthquake." She started,

"Really a caldron?" Emma asked skeptically,

"Point is, I don't know how or what it happened and I don't have much to go on to figure out what happened." She said ignoring Emma's comments. At that moment they could hear all sorts of weird noises outside, most of them moaning and things falling over. The four looked at each other and thought about what that noise could be but all of them were in denial, there was no way this could happen, this was real life, not a movie. Killian reluctantly lead the way up to the entrance of the crypt since he was closest to the way out, he slowly opened the door and peeked outside and then closed it quickly,

"What? What? What is it?" All three asked him curiously with pale faces,

"You would not believe me if I told you." Killian said as he backed away from the door, immediately the other three felt their stomachs drop to the floor, there was no way. They each took turns to look outside and each time their faces grew paler and paler,

"Henry you rose the dead." Emma said with a wavering voice from fear.

**A/N: Hey ok so I know I said I was going to try and get this finished and out last Halloween, yeah no as you know that didn't happen lol ^_^! Sorry! Anyway I'm picking this up and I'm gonna finish my vision for this, anyway heres the next chapter where things are gonna really take off. So hope its good, hope you guys like it and please don't be shy to give me some feedback cuz I love to hear what you guys have to say, as long as youre kind lol. Check out my other stories too if you like my writing =).**


	3. A Chaotic Reunion of Sorts

**All Hallows Eve**

**By: Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N:** I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on. This is my first horror fic so please enjoy. Also please note that this is an AU where Zelena did die and stayed dead.

The eerie whispering in the town hall where the town party was going on in got louder and louder and then suddenly stopped, the silence now was even worse than the ghostly whispering. Everyone stood silent for a moment wondering it was that was going on, everyone wanted to believe that it was a Halloween joke, but deep down inside they knew something bigger was going on. Suddenly white spectorial beings groaned and made other ghastly noises from underneath the floor boards of the building and banged against them a few times and emitted an eerie green glow before they phased their way through the floor for everyone to see them, the crowd screamed and all scrambled their way as best they could in every direction towards the exits. People ran, people screamed, people were paralyzed with fear where they stood, some were trampled over the heard of people that were still running, everyone wondered how in the world was this possible?

Snow and charming went north, unintentionally away from the apartment while Gold and Belle went west towards the forest and away from the shop. Everyone panicked and just went in any which direction to get away, while Emma, Henry, Hook, and Regina were facing an opposite problem they were stuck down in the vault. The rising dead in the graveyard weren't aware of their presence but were walking around aimlessly in search of blood,

"Regina, you can reverse this? Tell me you can reverse this?" Emma asked frantically as she leaned up against the heavy metal door to ensure that it would stay closed,

"I would if I knew exactly what happened, I know the spell that Henry has cast. Even if he did spill more of the last ingredient than what was called for in the spell book it shouldn't have done anything, it should have just turned into a harmless brew of nothing, something else is at work here." Regina scoffed angrily, however her anger was camouflaging her fear. Even in the magical world when the dead rise in the manner that had just happened nothing good was going to come from it,

"There has to be something you can do, a counter spell or a stronger spell to put these things down." Emma said desperately as her fear level was starting to rise exponentially within her,

"It's not that simple-"Regina started angrily continuing on with her explanation when Hook and Henry noticed faint moaning and some light movement within the mausoleum where they were hiding in, their faces grew as pale as ghosts. Henry moved closer to Regina and started to tug on her sleeve wordless except to whisper 'Mom', Killian had started to do the same to Emma, he gently tapped her shoulder whispering 'Emma',

"WHAT?!" both women yelled finally turning their attention to Henry and Killian,

"We should probably call some attention to our now changed predicament." Killian said with a wavering voice as the pounding on the concrete placards,

"Emma have you been practicing how to teleport yourself?" Regina asked quickly as some of the zombies were starting to fight their way out of their resting places,

"Yeah!" Emma replied as she saw where Regina was going with this,

"Meet me back in town." Regina said as she grabbed Henry and they both vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, Emma grabbed Killian and held him close,

"Hold on." She said as she concentrated and made them both vanish in a cloud of white smoke just as a zombie lashed out at them and only got an armful of smoke.

Snow and Charming when they were out of breath stopped and realized they had stopped in a dark back alley, they weren't entirely sure where they were at first. They didn't care at the moment, they were safe and needed to catch their breath,

"What was that?" Snow asked her husband,

"I…I don't know…." Charming said panting loudly as he was trying to catch his breath, the pair stood out like a sore thumb, anyone or anything could pick them out from a mile away. They continued to hear the screams of their terrified friends along with the ghastly screams and sounds from the specters that were now terrorizing the town while the pair caught their breath, a few long moments they finally caught their and enough courage to move towards the sounds they heard. They slowly found their way onto the main street and hid behind a black Miata and surveyed the chaos that they saw, the green glowing ghastly specters were chasing people, scaring people, picking them up and flying away with them, some were actively terrorizing, some were just simply lounging around in the sky. One thing was for sure they were unnatural and needed to return to rest, how was a completely different animal of a creature,

"What are you wearing?" David said,

"David this is not the time for that, one it's just costume and you agreed, and right now the town needs us…Somehow." Snow answered shaking her head wondering how it was David could care about little things like that than what was going on, David looked at her oddly,

"Snow….I didn't say anything." David said with a confused look on his face before Snow realized what just happened,

"If you didn't say anything, and I didn't say anything….Then who did." Snow reasoned out as her face and David's face had a shared expression, they turned and looked behind them. Standing directly behind them was the real Prince James, back from the dead, the fallen prince had retained the majority of his good looks. His skin was a grey and dirty tone with bits of dust and dirt on his face, his armor was rusted and covered in more dirt, and dead center where his heart use to be was a large gaping hole that went clear through him. He stood with an old, jagged, rusted sword in hand, David spun around quickly and moved his hand quickly to go for his sword out of reflex however the only thing that was at his pocket was a little plush doll of Raggedy Andy which caused James to just laugh,

"So you're him, you're the pale reflection of me. Pathetic! Who in their right minds would mistake you for me, you make me sick." James scowled angrily at his twin brother,

"Snow! Run!" David shouted as he threw the doll in the zombie's face and he took off almost dragging Snow behind him,

"I will find you! I will find you both!...And kill you!" James shouted as he started go after them in the direction where they ran to.

"Rumple, wait, please…." Belle begged breathlessly as she started to lean against the well, he needed a break himself. In his panic to keep himself and Belle safe he hadn't thought about teleporting them instead of just running,

"Ok…" he panted out as he leaned against the well himself,

"Rumple, did you do this?" Belle asked worriedly as she looked at her husband,

"No…Nothing I did worked, and I tried everything…" Rumple answered as he tried to catch his breath,

"Then how is this happening?" Belle asked even more worried now, she knew that Rumple was trying for something similar to this, but if he didn't cast this spell, then who did? At that moment they both heard a bit of a cackle from the other side of the well, both Belle and Gold felt a cold shiver go down their spine as that cackle was scarily familiar. They slowly looked over and saw Zelena casually sitting on the well,

"You!" Gold said angrily as Belle gasped in surprise,

"You did this didn't you?" Gold said accusing her but not completely thinking though his accusation,

"Me? Could I do this dear Rumple, I'm dead remember? You should know." She said with a chuckle at the end of her words,

"What is she talking about Rumple?" Belle asked him curiously as she turned her attention from the witch to her husband,

"Nothing, nonsense, she's trying to divide us." Gold said trying to cover up his more recent misdeed,

"Don't be so shy Rumple, take a bow. Not many people could have killed me." Zelena said bluntly letting the cat out of the bag sort to say,

"You evil little worm!" Gold yelled at her as conjured up a fireball and hurled it at her, Zelena didn't even flinch at it as the fireball struck her and completely disintegrated her,

"Rumple!" Belle admonished when she saw the witch vanish without a trace,

"You killed her! Twice now?" Belle asked incredulously,

"I had to, Belle, she's dangerous. She's a mad dog that needed to be put down." Rumple said defending himself, their argument continued on back and forth for a few moments. All the while a puff of dark grey/brown dust started to gather back up together where Zelena once sat, they slowly gathered and grew and shaped to form her until finally she sat fully composed the way she was a few moments ago,

"Silly Dark one, don't you get it? I'm already dead, you can't kill me again." Zelena said with a chuckle, Gold stopped mid-sentence at the witch's words,

"Seems you're harder to kill than I first thought….However that won't stop me from trying." Gold said slyly before he quickly conjured another fireball and hurled it towards her, it connected with its target and she became another cloud of dust. Gold quickly grabbed Belle and held her close to him and Teleported away in a cloud of smoke, when Zelena was recomposed she caught the last little wisp of maroon smoke,

"These little tricks of yours won't last all night Dark One, I will own you again!" Zelena shirked out into the darkness.

Regina and Henry had appeared in their house, Henry saw this and quickly ran to the door and locked. This made Regina smile inwardly at his actions, though she knew that that wouldn't hold back anything at all really,

"Henry I want you to go get plenty of bottled water, as much food that doesn't need to be refrigerated to your room and some batteries, the radio and a couple of flashlights, I'm gonna stay here and try to ward and barricade the doors and windows." She said before she turned around to face the door, she didn't have much time to work,

"Mom, wait. We're just gonna hide? What about my mom, and David, and Mary-Margret, and everyone else? Everyone needs us." Henry said excitedly, he wasn't one to just sit and hide while others were in danger or needed help,

"Henry I can't protect everyone, I can only protect us." Regina answered gently as she gently cupped his cheek in her hand,

"Mom this isn't right, I know you want to keep us safe but everyone else is in danger, our family is in danger. We need to help them." Henry said determinedly, as afraid as he was about what all was going on he was still determined to march forward to help and protect the people that he loved. Regina smiled at him proudly, it always amazed her how brave and how smart he was, she had done a great job raising him,

"You are very brave, but there is a problem. I may be able to handle myself out there, but what about you?" Regina asked him curiously trying to figure out a way that he could help but not get attacked by the zombie hoard that was now unleashed on the sleepy little town,

"Perhaps I can help." A feminine voice said from behind the two, they both looked quickly and there stood Cora, Regina's mother. Regina was a little bit horrified and relieved that it was her mother that had shown up, briefly before Cora died she had her heart returned to her and it was like a light switch was turned on within her. She could feel and was now so much softer than Regina remembered from when she was a young woman growing up. Though at the moment as much as she wanted to believe she was seeing the softer mother she had known for about two and a half seconds, or if she was seeing the cold heartless tyrant that she had known for most of her life? Was she even here to help, the fact that she was a zombie wasn't in dispute what mattered now was, was she going to help them or destroy them,

"Mother?" Regina whispered breathlessly as she slowly moved Henry behind her to shield him in case her mother tried to attack them.

Emma had done her best but she had never had to transport so far away and so quickly without concentrating for a long time, she and Hook had landed a little bit outside of town and just far enough away from the cemetery to be safe for the moment. The pair landed hard and almost broke their legs, aside from that the two were perfectly safe….For now,

"We didn't go far enough." Emma said nervously as she picked herself up and got herself ready to go again,

"Killian come on." She said frantically as she stated to haul the pirate up to his feet, he got up slowly and offered her a gentle but loving smile,

"Uhhhh, on second thought love, we are far enough away from the graveyard that those creatures won't be able to catch up to us for a while." He said trying to politely say he didn't want to go falling through the air like he just did, Emma however just rolled her eyes and decided she was going to let Killian have his way. She turned to try and get her bearings straight,

"… Emma…" A voice said, Emma thought it was Killian trying to tell her something but she wasn't going to hear any of it, she was trying to listen to hear if the hoard was getting closer and waiting for Killian to be ready to move on,

"…Emma…" The voice called out again,

"Killian, What?" Emma called out annoyed and finally cast a glance his way, he was doing the same as her but with his spy glass,

"Say something, love?" Killian said to her as he pulled the spy glass away from his eye looked at her when he heard her speak,

"Over here." The voice said indicating where to look, they both turned not really sure what to expect to see, when the pair finally saw who it was they had mixed reactions. They were happy, they were frightened, and they were surprised,

"Neal?" Emma called out confused, not sure if she was believing what she was seeing, he smiled at her albeit it was a weak smile but still a smile none the less,

"Yeah…It's me." Neal said answering her un answered question, Killian however as happy as he was to see the man before them was still a little weary about why a man who was supposed to be dead was here reaching out to them,

"I don't get it, how is it you're here? We watched you die, we buried you….The others too for that matter." Killian said, muttering the last part. Neal shrugged his shoulders,

"Magic." Was all Neal could say in response to Killian's question, Emma dared to move closer to Neal,

"How…You still look…Alive." She said as he moved her hand to gently cup his cheek, she didn't love him anymore but she did care about him. As her hand made contact with his face, Neal's body glowed that same eerie green glow as the other spirits in town and his form took on a semi-transparent form. Emma gasped sadly at this, she really wished for Henry's sake that his father had come back to life, but she knew that magic couldn't bring people back from the dead, not in the way that they wanted anyway,

"Neal….Henry, he was thinking about you a lot lately…We all have, we've missed you and he…..He snuck away from the party tonight to try and cast a spell to summon you and something went wrong…" Emma said shakily as she tried to keep herself from crying out of grief and fear,

"I know…" Neal replied quietly as he tried to put an ethereal hand on her shoulder, sensing that she needed and wanted the comfort, Killian came up next to her slowly and gently put his arm around her and on her shoulder,

"Its ok, Love..It's all going to be ok." He said gently to her to try and get her to calm down enough to move on with whatever it was their next move was going to be,

"My papa was in the same mind set the last few months, he'd almost worked himself to death to try and bring me back. He gave up tonight, there must be some sort of link between the two…" Neal said thinking out loud, hoping that this realization would help them and the rest of the town figure out what was wrong and hopefully survive. Neal wanted so badly to do more than just talk and direct them but this was all he could do and he was going to make the best of it and try to do all he could make sure that the people he loved would live and survive whatever was happening right now. At that moment however they started to hear the faint and unfortunately familiar moaning sound that was coming from the direction of the cemetery,

"Emma we have to go now." Killian said as he took her hand in his and started to pull towards the direction of town,

"Wait!" Neal called out as he floated around in front of them,

"The cemetery wasn't the only place that was affected, the town is in chaos right now. Other spirits are there right now terrorizing the people, some spirits are friendly and some are vengeful. Be careful you two, look for my papa if there's anyone can fix this, it's him." Neal explained, giving them a much needed warning of what they were going to head into,

"Now go! Run!" he said as he started to fade into complete transparency which was Killian's cue to drag Emma with him from one bad situation to an even worse one.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews, I wouldn't think that this story was going to be so popular outside of Halloween, but I'm glad you all like it so much. **


	4. Trapped

**All Hallows Eve**

**By: Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N:** I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on. This is my first horror fic so please enjoy.

Emma and Hook ran as fast as they could to put as much distance between them and the zombies that were heading towards town in search of brains, things weren't looking good for anyone, it was already close to one thirty. How anyone was going to make it to the next day was going to be a miracle. The couple had finally made it to town and saw exactly what Neal was talking about, he wasn't kidding when he said that the town was in chaos, they could see the various spirits terrorizing the town. Turning cars over, throwing things around, scaring the living day lights out of the people who lived here, no one was safe, clearly everyone who was at party was out here on the streets struggling to get away from the creatures and live,

"We gotta find Gold." Emma said as she took in the mayhem she was seeing before her eyes, she couldn't remember a time when the town was in this much disarray, not even Ingrid's curse caused this much trouble,

"Your guess is at good mine, Love, but I would think the shop would be a good spot to start." He said as he looked towards the direction where the shop was at, if there was one place he'd be right now it would be his shop. At that moment however a ghost had laid its gaze on the pair and decided to start terrorizing them, it charged head long at Emma screaming its head off as it did so. Emma was stunned by this action, she became a deer in the headlights and stood rooted to where she was. Seeing this Killian moved quickly and pushed her out of the way just in time for him to take the attack on, however the attack didn't do much. Ghosts are made of a supernatural substance known as ectoplasm, residual ectoplasm from a ghost phasing thorough solid matter doesn't hurt or anything of the sort. Fortunately for Killian this was the case, he was completely fine except for his upper body getting sopping soaked with ectoplasm. He had a thing annoyed smirk on his face, he was glad he had spared Emma from what he thought was getting killed but he was annoyed that he was now covered in this slimy, smelly goo which caused the ghost to laugh at them both before it left to cause more mischief. One thing Neal didn't mention was that some of the spirits would be mischievous and want to pull general mindless pranks,

"Killian! Are you ok?" Emma asked worriedly as she got to her feet to look over Killian and make sure he wasn't hurt or anything, he gingerly ran his hand down his chest and accumulated a fair amount of slime on his hand and flicked it down and allowed it to spray down onto the street with an audible squish,

"I'm fine love just a bit slimier than I usually am." He said a bit of a forced smile on his face as he was trying to be smart with the situation they were in, if it was anything other than a life or death situation, Emma would have died of laughter. However all the ghosts and zombies were not putting her into the joking mood,

"Let's go before another one of his friends come along, we don't know if they'll be as friendly." He said hoping he could change his top in a bit after they saw Gold, the pair decided it was best to get out of the middle of main street and go along the little alley ways and hid behind the cars or things that were along their path to stay hidden from any of the specters looking for more victims to terrorize. Eventually they made their way to Gold's pawn shop, Emma quickly tried to open the door and only ran into it as it didn't open for her,

"Gold!" Emma yelled out as she started to bag on the door, she kept one eye on the door and one eye behind them to make sure nothing was going to come up behind them and attack them,

"GOLD!" She called out again, after a moment or two another specter came along and spotted them out in the open, this one wasn't as friendly as the last one. This one had red piercing eyes that glowed from under its hood of tattered rags, its arms were exposed from the rags and were tattered bony structures that still had bits of rotting flesh clinging to them. At the end of the fingers were sharp bone nails as if it had scratched at something and wore its hands to the bones and sharpened the bones to fine points, the nails tipped with blood and in fact were still dripping with blood. It had clearly claimed a victim and was now eyeing Emma and Killian as if it was looking at its next meal, Emma and Killian saw it and they both started to pound on the door desperately hoping to get in. The specter started to charge at them with outstretched arms ready to attack and rip though their flesh, it let out a high pitched screech as he started to gather up speed. At the last moment the door gave way and they fell in and it was closed quickly behind them with the sound of something big and heavy hitting something even bigger and heavier, the ghost gave a pained screech and seemed to float on.

David and Mary-Margret were still on the run from James, they were defenseless and not exactly in any sort of way to fight him. If only David had a chance to get his sword back at the apartment he knew he could take on his long dead twin brother, but they couldn't risk leading him towards their infant son and back to where they sleep. They couldn't split up because they couldn't be sure who he would pursuit, they were stuck. Then David mentally kicked himself, the sheriff's station. There were spare guns and such he could use to fight his brother, he could at least disarm him and put him in a cell. He wasn't going to kill him unless he absolutely had to,

"Snow" David called to her breathlessly,

"What?" She responded just as out of breath as her husband.

"We need to get the sheriff's station, I have a plan." David said confidently as he started to lead her towards the sheriff station.

"Ok, I trust you." Snow said as she started to follow David's lead,

"We need to put a little more distance between us and him for this to work." David said to Snow and they started to run a little faster and ducked in and out of alleys in an attempt to confuse James and slow down his pursuit of them.

Regina looked at her mother uncertainly, either way she was ready to protect her son. Cora on the other hand looked on her daughter the way she did when she had her heart returned to her before she died. Cora had died with her heart in her chest, she could feel again, even in the afterlife now she can feel,

"Mother?" Regina called out nervously, that's when it came to Cora, her daughter was afraid of which version of her she was getting,

"Regina, don't be afraid, it's me. The real me, remember I died with my heart inside me so I can feel." Cora said gently as she slowly came to her daughter and grandson's side, Regina wasn't buying it completely no matter how much sense it made,

"You know I can't really trust you." Regina said as she hesitantly let Cora come closer, Henry knew about Cora vaguely and he could sense his mother's uncharacteristic fear and hesitation and he became even more afraid than he was moments earlier,

"I know child, and I'm sorry for that." Cora said gently as she held out a hand to stroke her daughter's cheek, as Cora's hand made contact with Regina's cheek her hand tinted green and became transparent, leaving a gentle feel of air blowing at the point of contact. Regina had leaned into her touch expecting feel the familiar touch of her mother, but when she didn't quite feel it she looked over at Cora's hand and saw what happened. Regina knew what happened to her mother, she was the one who buried Cora after she was taken from her, she still couldn't help but let out the gasp when she saw that her mother was a spirit now,

"I know dear, I know." was all Cora could say in the face of her daughter's shock, Cora wished with all of her heart that she hadn't been such a monster when she was alive. Who knows she might have still been alive today to help her daughter though this deadly crisis she was in, she wished that she had more time with her heart and her daughter, to feel what she should have felt with her since Regina was born, but it was too late now,

"If you're a ghost then how can you help us?" Regina asked Cora curiously, all hostility and fear was gone, and she felt safe with her mother around now. Because of this Henry relaxed a little bit as well seeing his mother relax at the situation, though he was still a bit worried about what else was going on here in town. Cora smiled at Regina's words,

"Just because I'm a ghost, doesn't mean I'm powerless." Cora said with a chuckle before she started to make everything in the house levitate a good foot off the ground for a few moments before she set everything back down gently like nothing had ever happened,

"Henry wants to help family and friends who are in great danger, and you want to try and end all of this before it gets too out of hand. I can help you by keeping an eye on Henry, by protecting him for you." Cora said suggesting the idea to her, no matter what Cora said Regina didn't trust Henry with anyone, she barely even trust Emma and her parents with him, he was her everything,

"I don't trust him with anyone, not even you mother." Regina answered in a low muttering tone,

"No I don't expect that you would, I don't blame you. I would still like to help you and keep you both safe." Cora said slowly but her voice was still filed with hope, Regina was filled with mixed feelings about this,

"Like I have much of a choice." Regina said half-jokingly, she knew that even if she didn't want her mother there that she would still hang around just in case. Cora smiled warmly, it was a start at least,

"So what should we be doing now?" Henry asked nervously,

"Well or starters we need to go see Rumplestilskin, we all have to meet with him and figure out how to we can end whatever curse was cast either purposefully or accidentally." Cora explained, much to Henry and Regina's dismay,

"Mother, that's on the other side of town. The zombies from the cemetery are either close to town or already here and if you're a spirit and you're here what's to say there aren't other spirits that are more vengeful wondering around out there." Regina scoffed at her mother's words,

"I know it's far, and it's risky, but we all need to meet up and come up with a game plan at to stop this thing from killing everyone in this town" Cora said ignoring Regina's attitude,

"Between the three of us if we're smart about it we can make it there without incident." Cora added after a second trying to press Regina into action. Regina was caught between her mother and her son, they were both urging her into action, they needed to help figure out what is wrong here tonight and try to fix it. She turned to Henry,

"Henry you stay close to me ok." Regina said gently but firmly before she hugged him tightly,

"Don't trust my mother." She whispered in his ear to which he nodded subtlety,

"Ok, lets go." Regina said as she stood and nodded to her mother, Regina opened the door and lead the way out followed by Henry and Cora. Everything inside Regina told her this was not a good idea, but she also knew that they needed to put whatever happened right.

Meanwhile back at the station, Mary-Margret and David had managed to put some distance between them and James, however they didn't completely lose him. They still need him to follow them to the station, they ran inside and quickly set up the little trap that David had planned. James entered the darkened building, his broad sword drawn and at the ready,

"Come on David, you know you can't hide from me." He called out before he swung his sword and knocked over a desk full of contents making a loud crashing noise, he hoped to scare at least a little involuntary gasp or shutter from him to locate the living man. He continued to move forward deeper into the station,

"Come on out David, I just want to talk." He lied, he was about to strike another desk before he saw something move and twitch in the cell with an open door, James grew a wicked smile as he slowly made his way over to the bunk in the cell. When he was right next to the bunk, he raised his sword high up into the air and brought the tip of the sword down and through the bunk, instead of hearing a pained cry and a large amount of movement all he heard was the tear of fabric and stillness. The smirk on his face had dropped and he pulled out his sword and pulled back the blanket and saw nothing but pillows made to look like someone was trying to hide in the cell, the revelation of a trap came too late as the cell bars slammed into his face and he fell backwards. Snow and Charming had trapped the dead prince in the iron bar cell, he wasn't going anywhere for a while,

"Bet you didn't see that one coming did you?" David said with a light chuckle in his voice, James jumped up without picking up his sword and tried to move the bars so he could get out,

"You think you've locked me up, but you're wrong. I'll get out of here and before tonight is done my sword will run through your heart, you can count on it." James threatened, both Snow and Charming as worried about his thread as they were they also knew that there was no way James could hurt them now,

"Don't count on it." Snow told him coldly before she walked away from the cell, David took one last look at his dead/reanimated brother and took in the surreal-ness at seeing himself in the cell with so much rage and vengeance in his eyes before he turned and walked away with Snow. David grabbed his back up gun from the weapons locker in the station before him and Snow left,

"David we got to get back, we need to check on Neal." Snow said worriedly as she started to tug on David's arm in the direction of the apartment,

"You're right lets go." David agreed as he pulled back on the slide of the gun and held it at the ready, he wasn't sure what they were going to run into and he wanted to be ready for whatever it was that going to come their way.

Whale and Ruby had recently started a relationship, Ruby wasn't too interested in them but the more time they spent together the more she realized she was wrong about the man. They were on a date together at the party before all hell broke loose, during all the carnage they managed to make their way to the hospital where they could hide out in Whale's office. On the one hand he was vastly curious how the dead were rising and so on, sure it was magic but there had to be some element of science behind it and the scientist in him wanted to know. However Ruby wasn't interested in dying and dragged him behind her on the way there, eventually they made it to the hospital and what awaited couple was what looked like a forgotten warzone. There was blood all over the walls, tables, chairs, files, stretchers were all littered around and over turned, on the walls scribbled in blood were warnings to turn back and not venture any further. The couple exchanged a couple of nervous glances as they both felt a cold shiver run down their spines and turning their blood to ice, they very much wanted to follow the warnings on the bloody walls and turned around to leave. However now there way was blocked, much of the furniture unknown to them had piled up against the door they had entered and barricaded them inside, trailing from the barricade were bloody hand and feet prints leading to and from the pile,

"Looks like we're not getting out that way." Whale said trying to sound calm but it came out with a slight hint of fear in his voice,

"Umm we could always just move the stuff out of the way instead of spending the rest of the night in the creepy haunted hospital." Ruby said trying not to seem scared and freaked out but after seeing everything that had just happened made her want to leave the building as quickly as she could,

"Look clearly whatever is here knows we're here and I'm sure it doesn't want us to leave so there's not much we can do now except go into my office and barricade us in." Whale said trying to calm Ruby down but it wasn't working out too well, she wanted to leave but whatever ghost was there wanted to keep them in. Ruby nodded her head slowly and subtlety,

"Ok…" Ruby said meekly as she took Whales hand to help her steel her nerves and hopefully not go crazy in here. So with no other choice and no knowledge of what could be waiting for them within the now abandoned hospital the couple entered and tried to find a place to hide and hunker down until someone came to save them, if anyone would come at all.

**A/N: Wow I had no idea this story was going to be this popular with guys thanks so much for all the comments and reviews you guys are the best =) just please be nice to the characters I love them all even though they have their moments where theyre not good like being a good person or they messed up, but otherwise thanks for the encouragement guys =)**


	5. Monsters Aren't Always Dead

**All Hallows Eve**

**By: Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N:** I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on. This is my first horror fic so please enjoy.

Killian and Emma fell in to the shop and heard the door slam shut, they were safe and extremely thankful someone was here to let them in and save them from the wraith. The couple turned their focus on who let them in, they saw it was Belle,

"Oh my God, thank you Belle." Emma thanked breathlessly as she rested her upper body on the floor once again for a moment or two,

"Yes thank you." Hook said as he did the same as Emma and just rested on the floor,

"Belle who was it?" Gold asked her curiously with an urgency in his voice that was a little concerning given who he was and how powerful he was,

"Its ok Rumple, its Emma and Hook." Belle called out to him, he was surprised by this,

"Emma? What are you doing here?" He asked not sure what to make of the visit and what was going on with all the chaos outside the shop,

"We came from the cemetery, Henry, he tried to work a spell to bring his dad back from the dead for tonight. He missed him, but something went wrong and instead it rose the dead like zombies at the cemetery." Emma explained to him trying not to get so freaked about what she was saying, as much as everyone joked about the zombie apocalypse and such it was a very different thing when you were staring it right in the face,

"Great. Well that just complicates things very nicely now doesn't it." He said with frustration,

"This whole time I have been working as if it was me and my spell that done it but now I hear my grandson had tried to do something and I have no idea what it was and therefore no idea what I can do to counter this." He explained his frustration,

"What you and your spell did?" Killian caught and repeated with his brows knitted in confusion, which caused Gold to roll his eyes for a second, it was bound to get out sooner or later,

"For the past few months I've desperately tried to do the same, though I was trying to reverse the death process and bring my son back from the dead permanently." He said explaining what he had been doing this whole time,

"Gold you're telling me that this is also on you?" Emma asked him angrily,

"Don't look at me, I said I was. Tonight my latest attempt failed and when it did out of my frustration I flipped the table over and all of the various ingredients spilled on to the floor, I haven't been in my garage where I was working since then." He said explaining the situation,

"So then we're back to square one, we don't know what is going on and how to stop it." Hook said pointedly with anger in his voice,

"It would appear that way yes." Gold said in his usual calm growl,

"That's why we need to do research." Belle said hopefully as she placed a book in Emma's and Hook's hands,

"Shouldn't one of us keep a weather eye on the shop in case one of those creatures out there gets in?" Hook asked trying not to seem so worried when he looked back at the door when the faint ethereal cry was heard,

"I've put a protection spell around shop that should protect us against the spirits, the zombies are going to be another thing. If they're coming from the cemetery then we should be alright for the time being. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He replied answering Hook's question,

"It would be more helpful if we knew everything about this, that includes what you did Rumple and what Henry did." Belle said which really didn't inspire a whole lot of confidence in anyone in the room. Everyone knew exactly what she meant, and that was at some point someone would have to go out there with all the zombies and ghosts, to Gold's garage/workspace and see what ingredients were scattered on the floor, and then venture further and go back to the cemetery which is no doubt crawling with zombies by now and do the same in Regina's vault. Even then there was no guarantee that they would be able to fix anything after that, it was a huge risk for a possible gain.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Henry, Regina and Cora were moving slowly through town. At this point the streets were starting to clear due to people going to their homes or just general places to hide from the ghouls that were now running this town into chaos. Regina didn't trust her mother with her son, she kept Henry in front of her and kept Cora bringing up the rear. The three moved slowly and cautiously down the street keeping an eye out for any eerie green glows in the sky or in their surroundings, it was nearly a quarter to one it was late and it was most definitely a long way till morning,

"Get down!" Regina called out in an urgent whisper as she pulled Henry down and back with her to hide in between some bushes to hide form an incoming ghoul, the two living members and Cora hid just in time. The Ghost didn't even know anyone was there, it looked around for a second or two and then let out a horrifying screech to see if anything would squeak out in terror or shake in fear. When it was satisfied that nothing was moving and that nothing was around it took off in the opposite direction,

"I hate this sneaking around." Regina complained quietly as she got up and helped Henry to his feet, at that moment Cora reappeared and stood by them,

"Well considering what's out there it's the best option." Cora explained though at moment Regina had a good idea,

"Mother you're a ghost now, can you turn yourself invisible and scout ahead and warn us when something is coming?" Regina asked her mother hopefully,

"Of course, is that what you want?" Cora asked, she wanted to help her daughter in any way she could but she knew she didn't trust her because of her long past,

"Yes, please mother." Regina said genuinely, as much as she didn't trust her and maybe even hated her. Cora was still her mother and she still loved and honored her mother,

"Alright, call out for me if you need me. I'll warn you if I see anything." And then Cora vanished off to do her appointed task, Regina let out a sigh of relief. Henry knew why, he had heard the stories about his grandmother and knew she was a monster,

"Come on Henry let's get going." Regina said as she started to pull Henry by the hand in the direction of Gold's shop.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Ruby and Whale were venturing further and further into what could only be described as a post battle warzone, littered around the walls were bloody hand prints, smears, and messages of doom. There were holes in the walls, light fixtures flickered on and off, some were on, some were off in long sections at a time, some hanging precariously by the wiring and still lightly swinging. As the two walked by some of the fixtures they popped and threw out a mini-shower of sparks giving Ruby little starts that made her jump and cling to Whale and scream a little,

"How much further to your office?" Ruby asked with a semi-shaky voice, Whale didn't share this but he couldn't find it. All of a sudden everything was very different, the hospital seemed to be a lot bigger than he realized it was, he was about to answer when they heard something rummaging around in the vents. Whatever it was sounded big, clumsy, and overhead,

"Oh my God, what was that?!" Ruby asked panicedly as she gripped Whale's arm tightly and looked around them nervously,

"I…I don't know.." Whale answered looking up at the ceiling and waited for something to jump down and attack them,

"Come on lets go." Whale said quietly pulling Ruby behind him, he didn't want to wait around for whatever was hunting people in the building, there was nowhere to go but still further into what the two felt like was the very bowels of hell. It seemed that the longer they were there and the deeper they went the worse things got, but they only had one choice and that was to continue to try and find safety and pray that they could make it to the next day. As they walked down the hallway the came across a large vent in the wall on the floor, there seemed to be bloody scratches on the floor and around the wall, and even on one of the sides they found a finger perched precariously in place. It was as if someone was being dragged into the vent and fought to not be dragged away but again by the looks of things whoever the poor soul was lost the battle and seemingly his life,

"Ruby don't look." He said as he pulled her into his chest and shielded her eyes from the scene as they walked past it, when they were clear he let her go for the moment so he could navigate the area and be ready for whatever was here,

"What, what, what was it?" Ruby asked worriedly,

"Don't worry about it, you don't want to know." Whale responded gravely as he continued to lead the way.

Quickly and Carefully Charming and Snow made their way back to the apartment, they were worried about what was happening back at their home with their son and Granny. After what to them seemed like forever they made it back to their apartment, Charming lead the way up the stairs to their apartment but as they got close to the front door David stopped dead in his tracks and just looked at the door. The door was open a jar and around the nob seemed to be bloody smudges, he looked at Snow with a worried expression and he readied his gun and they both charged in. The apartment was a shambles, broken glass was all over the counter and covered in little smudges of blood, chairs, plates, silverware, all manner of their lives were scattered and broken all over the floor,

"Granny!" Snow called out worriedly as she saw the way the apartment was torn apart, they got their answer in the form of a pained groan from deeper into the apartment. Snow rushed to the source of the sound without a second though,

"Snow!" Charming called to her as he followed her, Snow didn't care the woman who was a second mother to her was in pain and she was sure she was in great pain. They found the older woman on the floor in what looked to be a pool of blood which seemed to be coming from her arm,

"Oh my God, Granny!" Snow said as she came over to the woman's side and put pressure where Granny's bloody hand was resting against,

"Granny what happened?" David said as he holstered his gun and started to look at the wound, it was odd it didn't seem like she was attacked by a ghost or anything, it looked more like a bullet wound,

"Georscer" Granny yelped out weakly, the loss of blood had made her a little on the loopy side,

"What?" Snow asked confused as she furrowed her brow,

"Spenge." He said again which elicited another confused look from both worried parents,

"Spencer….King George." She answered finally coming out of her haze a little bit to answer clearly, of course this mad man would try tonight of all nights to try and get back at Charming, this wasn't the time to do this, much less hit him where he and his family slept. Charming moved slightly go run out the door to find the man but was stopped quickly by Snow,

"Charming wait!" Snow cried for him, her emotions were all over the place, she wanted her baby back but their oldest friend was close to dying on them,

"We have to go after that mad man, he's got our son!" he practically yelled out,

"Granny is dying, we can't leave her like this." Snow reasoned with him desperately, they couldn't in good conscience leave her like this without tending to her first. David grunted in frustration first before he went and grabbed some towels out of the linin closet and an old belt of his from his closet, and then grabbed some bottled waters from the kitchen. He came back quickly and went to work. He quickly pulled the off whatever it was that Granny used to catch the blood and he took the first bottle of water and washed it over the wound, luckily the bullet was though and though so they didn't have to worry about anything there and it didn't seem to hit a major artery, finally some luck at last. Then he took the clean towels and rapped them over the woman's arm tightly and then lastly took the belt and wrapped it over the towels to not only secure it but to help stem the flow of blood for now until they could get her some proper help. Granny yelped and flinched as he worked and moved her arm, once David was done with his work he grabbed the phone that was nearby and dialed 911,

*tri tone beep* "We're sorry all circuits are buy, please try again-" was all David heard before he hung up angrily and tossed the phone down in frustration,

"What what?" Snow asked worriedly,

"Phones are down, everyone is calling for help." He said angrily,

"Go, save your son." Granny breathed out breathlessly,

"No youre hurt and we cant get you any help." Snow said worriedly,

"I'll be fine, Neal needs you more." She breathed still feeling light headed,

"Snow, she's right. We need to track down Spencer, he has Neal." Charming said a little calmer now trying to pry Snow away from their friend,

"We'll be right back, I promise." Snow said gently and sadly to her friend, she fussed with her for a second and made sure the water was close by for her when she needed it before she got up and went with charming. Before they left the apartment they gathered their gear such as Charming's sword and Snow's bow and arrows before they set off to track their son. What else could go wrong tonight they wondered as they exited the apartment building.

**A/N: Ok so heres another chapter sorry it took so long, been kinda consumed by rps lol anyway I'm gonna start working on a new chapter of finding her way home, I'm so glad that this and that one have become such smash hits. You guys are definitely driving me to try and do more with them and get the story out fast, though because I work full time and manage 4 successful blogs its hard to get everything in in one day so yeah lol, but don't worry guys I always try to find a little time to update these stories, just give me a little time and I'll get stuff out =) **

**A/N2: Also I'm trying to extend and add more characters to this, because with as much carnage as I'm trying to depict sadly some characters are gonna have to buy the farm so yeah get ready for that I'm just warning you now. **


	6. Bloody As All Hell

**All Hallows Eve**

**By: Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N:** I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on. This is my first horror fic so please enjoy.

**A/N: Warning this chapter is a little graphic and may be a little dark in certain places, I'm sorry if it is but that's just the nature of horror stories. If this bothers you or makes you sick I am sorry. Please read at your own risk.**

Regina had felt a little better by the fact that her mother wasn't hovering around them like the blade of a guillotine waiting to taste the flesh of its victim and separating their head from their body, Henry could sense this and it made him feel a little better, though he would be lying if he said that the ghastly moans, screams, and trails of blood/random body parts and flesh on the ground didn't scare him. Out of all the different scenarios he imagined or dreamed of this wasn't anywhere near what he had ever thought of happening, not even in his wildest nightmares did he think about anything like this. Whatever strength/courage he had to keep moving was motivated by fear of not getting left behind by the two people stood any chance of protecting him, and because his mother, Regina was still going strong. Despite how hopeless the situation looked and how death seemed to hang so thickly in the air she still pressed on, it helped to inspire him to be just like her and keep going forward,

"Why on earth the house needs to be on the other side of town is beyond me." Regina muttered angrily yet quietly to try and break the tension between her and Henry, it was a feudal attempt however since nothing could really break the tension here until either they were dead or somehow the end of the world as they knew it in Storybrooke was some how halted.

Regina picked up on the lack of a smile or a chuckle from her son and knew why, she kept her mouth shut and just pulled him closer to her as they walked down the mangled and battered streets,

"Hide some spirits are coming this way!" Cora shouted in a hushed voice as she appeared before Regina and Henry in a blue glow, the sudden appearance made Regina merely jump but she was able to suppress any noise that wanted to crawl up her throat. Henry however was a different story he let out a loud gasp, Regina looked in front of them, past Cora, and saw the tell tale green glow of incoming ghosts. Before Henry knew what happened Regina grabbed him from behind and dragged him with her as she dove into the bushes of house they close to, she held her hand over Henry's mouth to keep him quiet. As the glowing grew stronger so did the ghostly whales along with some pained anguishing cries, eventually the Ghosts were on top of them. Luckily they didn't see Regina and Henry despite hovering a few feet above them, the three ghosts held a random townsperson in their malevolent, etherial hands,

"No no please, let me down, I want to live!" The poor soul begged which caused the ghastly beings to laugh at him cruelly before the leader of the three ghosts exchanged a look between the other two and without warning they pulled sharply on the man's limbs and tore him apart, with anguished screams blood poured out of his body and unfortunately onto Henry and Regina who could do nothing else but just stay where they hid and waited for the gruesome display in front of them to end and for the unnatural creatures to leave so they could try and move along and try and end this horrid nightmare. For several long moments the ghosts played with the limbs in an almost comical but sick manner and then lost interest in the dead man and haphazardly tossed him aside, he landed on the other side of the fence with a stomach churning thud. When they were gone, off to terrorize another poor soul, Regina and Henry stayed rooted where they were. Horrified by the display they had just witnessed, Cora came up next to them which made their hearts pound a little harder,

"What are you doing? Come on we have to go!" Cora whispered to them urgently, Regina was frozen, paralyzed with fear save from just a little nod of her head to acknowledge that she had heard what her mother had just told her. She eased up her grasp of Henry enough for him to shakily get to his feet and then for Regina to do the same. Regina was only hanging on by a thread before the ghosts had come, and now she was in free-fall. Whatever strength she had exhibited earlier was gone, now she just desperately wanted to get to Gold's shop, she desperately wanted off the streets,

"Lets go." She spoke bearly above a whisper, she felt helpless, perhaps maybe for the first time since she was a child under her mother's thumb. When Henry and Regina had finally got going again after Cora told them the coast was clear for now she vanished again to scout ahead for them, the mother and son were now treading very lightly as they were almost soaked in blood but needed to press onward in hopes of trying to put an end to all of this darkness and mayhem.

Meanwhile on the other side of town in the hospital, Ruby and Whale weren't doing so good. Because of whatever was moving things around in the hospital it was taking them a bit longer to get to Whale's office because of having to take all kinds of detours though various wings and floors of the building. One such detour unfortunately lead them to the morgue, as they entered the big heavy double doors they stopped dead in their tracks, what waited for them in the massive room was something unlike they had seen before. This was clearly the bloodiest, goriest room they had faced yet. Against both sides of the walls were the large freezers to keep the bodies from decomposing too fast before they were prepared for burial, needed identifying, etc. half of them were open and empty! Some of them were open with bodies half sticking out of them. Littered around the floor were pools of blood with various body parts were drying in the blood, in other pools of blood were they had liquified and become some sort of sick soup. Faintly scattered about were mutilated and deformed bodies, they were of course human bodies but there was something odd to them. They seemed to have some sort of bony, scythe like protrusion coming out of their hands, and what looked to be claws or a second set of arms protruding from the back,

"Ive got a bad feeling about this." Whale said as he gently lead Ruby who was at this point a frightened mess, she didn't want to venture any further, the horrors she had seen were going to stick with her for a very long time...If, she survived this whole ordeal. They slowly ventured forth into the bloody room, looking around cautiously, neither one of them had been one to like guns or want a gun around them but right about now they were second guessing that choice. They wanted a big heavy gun that could take anything down, having something like that felt like it would be a life line for them, that hiding behind it would at least make everything a little more tolerable. Right now the couple felt alone and exposed. If something attacked they were in big trouble. As they neared the middle of the room everything fell quite, not just an ordinary quite, and eerie quite that was much like a deep breath before the plunge. at that moment behind him a creature similar to what they examined at the entrance of the room fell down from a vent in the ceiling, Ruby let out a blood curdling scream when she heard the loud noise and saw the monster in front of them. It was alive, but the body was dead and decaying, the way it walked and moved suggested that it wasn't in full control of its self by the way it swayed and walked. Though it did have full control of the arms with the bone protrusions, at that moment the bodies around morgue started to reanimate themselves and come alive. A few of those creatures that were around the room and playing possum were getting up and staring at Ruby and Whale as if they were going to be these monster's next meal. Whale shielded Ruby and pulled her behind him as he shuffled backwards away from the creatures and away from the exits, Whale slightly turned his head so he could speak with Ruby while not turning his head away from the creatures,

"Grab the gurney behind us and slowly pass it to me, when I throw it at them get ready to make a run to the door." he explained to her quietly, creatures such as these were wild and driven by pure instinct. They were alive on the surface but didn't show any brain activity besides to attack, Ruby did as she was told and slowly passed him the gurney. Whale waited for a moment or two for the creatures to come closer to them,

"What are you waiting for?!" Ruby asked him in an excited by hushed tone,

"For a strike...NOW!" he yelled out before he pushed the gurney as hard as he could at the monstrosities and bolted in the same direction Ruby ran. The creatures were caught off guard by the sudden movement and were therefore knocked down to the ground, two of them weren't knocked down all the way to the ground and were able to recover faster, they went after Ruby and Whale as fast as they could and were eventually joined by the other two when they had gotten back on their feet, they went back through the vents to try and hunt down the two humans. Whale and Ruby ran as fast as they could, they ran for their lives, and hoped they were faster and smarter than whatever these things were.

Snow and Charming had changed out of their costumes and had retrieved their gear, Charming had his sword strapped to his waist and his pistols holstered under each arm. He wasn't taking any chances this time, he was going to take spencer down once and for all. He had crossed the line for the last time with the wrong man. Snow had her bow and quiver of arrows as well as a long hunting knife in case it was needed, they were on a mission to save their son. To protect their family, there weren't going to fail, no matter what the cost, no matter who or what got in their way they were going to make sure their son was safe and delivered safely from evil.

Tracking Spencer was going to be hard since there was so much chaos and panic, not to mention they weren't in the forest, they were on cement there weren't going to be any footprints to find him,

"Charming what are we going to do? I cant track him here in town?" Snow asked her husband anxiously, she wanted to get moving so she could save her son faster,

"I don't know, but I think we know someone who could track them even with all of this going on." David answered confidently,

"Come on we have to fun Ruby, I think I saw her running off with Whale when everything started." he explained to her as he started to run off towards the hospital,

"Whale? Is that a thing now?" Snow asked as she ran after david with her bow in hand,

"Apparently so." David replied as he lead the charge to the hospital, he just hoped they were still alive to help him and Snow so they could find spencer and ultimately their son, David just hoped that it wasn't too late to save his son. By this time the streets were clear of anyone and everyone saved for the occasional dead body and the occasional body part/mangled body, Charming and Snow couldn't be too concerned with who these people were as they were focused on trying to find their family and try to fix whatever was going on here.

After what felt like miles and miles of running they finally made it to the hospital, Snow and Charming took a minuet to catch their breath and slumped over their knees. After a couple of minuets to get their breathing under control they rushed into the seemingly abandoned, they were met by a huge barrier of random things that kept them from entering the building, David had to wonder if Ruby and Whale had done this, but something told him that it wasn't them. David pulled out his phone and dialed Ruby's cellphone, but again like earlier when he tried to call an ambulance for Granny he got the same tri-toned message saying that all circuits were busy. He hung up angrily and growled in frustration,

"Come on, we're going to have to find another way in." David said as he ran around the building trying to find a vent or a back door, or something he try and infiltrate. The two searched together around the building and they finally found an air vent that seemed to be big enough for the pair to crawl into,

"Let me go first, I'll make sure its safe ahead." he said as he took the grate off and turned on his flashlight and unholstered a gun. He got down on his hands and knees and he took off inside the vent followed closely by his loving wife, what the pair didn't know was what was lurking inside the hospital and what was inside the vents.

Rumple could see there was something they weren't saying,

"What? What is it?" Gold asked them both curiously, the pair looked at each other as if wondering who was going to tell Gold that they saw his son, or rather his spirit wondering around out there,

"Well come on out with it." Gold pressed getting annoyed that either one of them was trying to answer his question,

"Gold, this may be a bit upsetting to hear but-" Emma started slowly,

"Miss Swan, I'm about to burst, just tell me." Gold interrupted her and pressed for the answer and for them to stop with the beating around the bush,

"We saw your son...We saw Baelfire." Hook cut in wanting to be done of this situation any longer, then Gold cast him a very confused look,

"Y-You saw my boy?" he asked them curiously to which they both nodded slowly,

"This is great news, how did he look? Did he seem ok? Why didn't you bring him with you?" Gold asked his questions at about a mile a second pace, "Gold, you don't understand, we only saw his spirit, as far as we know his body is either six feet under or his body is out there now roaming around with the zombies." Emma spoke up this time. The realization had elated and devastated Gold at the same time, so he'll get to spend some time with his son but then after the reverse the spells that was it he was going to be gone again,

"I have to go see him!" Gold said as he started to hobble for the door to the shop, but then Emma stopped him,

"Gold! No you cant, not yet, theres still work that needs to be done here first." She said gently trying to convince him to stay here and try to find a way to fix the town,

"Get out of my!" He shouted at her and tried to push onward,

"Rumple! Shes right, we have a job to do here. We need to do here, I know you want to go see your son and you will, but we need you here first." Belle explained gently to him as she came over to him and into his line of sight so she could try and reason with him. After a second or two of looking into Belle's eyes he knew she was right, he gave a defeated sigh,

"You're right Belle, you all are. Lets get back to work here." he said again a defeated tone and went back to the book he was reading before. They needed to get some leg work done to figure what was happening, what they would need to break whatever curse was on the town, and make sure not to die in the process.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks again for all of the reviews, I'm so glad so many of you are hooked on this story and what seems to be my every word, never thought this would happen to me so just wanted to thank everyone for that because without you guys there wouldn't be a story, so thank you. Heres the next chapter hope you guys liked it!. **


	7. Walkers

**All Hallows Eve**

**By: Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N: I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on. This is my first horror fic so please enjoy.**

Time was growing late, it was already past one thirty am. Charming and Snow had been crawling through the vent for what seemed like forever, they had gone what felt like miles though the vents but it felt like they were just going around in circles,

"David, have we passed another vent where we can crawl out of the wall yet?" Snow asked as she stopped to take a little break from all the crawling around they were doing,

"Not yet as far as I can tell." David said as he looked back at her, he wanted a little break too, they could wait around too long they needed to find Spencer and their son as quickly as possible before something unspeakable happened. Snow was about to say something when they both heard something big and live bump into the vent a little further down where it grew darker, Snow gasped out of surprise,

"What was that?" She asked worriedly as she felt like something cold and ethereal had grasped her heart in her chest and started to squeeze a little bit, Charming in the dim light almost nonexistent lighting grew pale, especially when an odd bone chilling growl and scoff came from the bend ahead of them seemed to echo around them and behind them as well. David reached into his pocket quietly, calmly and quickly and fished out the miniature flashlight, he held it in his free hand and put his hand with the gun on top of the wrist of the hand that held the flashlight and held the gun at the ready. Whatever it was he was going to be ready for it, he hesitantly turned on the flashlight and what he saw inspired peer terror. It was another monstrosity like what Ruby and Whale had faced earlier this night, it roared angrily at having the flashlight shining in its face and it did its best to charge at Charming and Snow with the confined space that it had to work with. Snow couldn't see the creature but she heard the roar and felt the way the roar made the immediate area around them tremble and she felt the vent tremble more assuming it was because of the thing moving in the vent. Charming screamed loudly and manly as he drew his gun and started to fire off round after round into the head of the creature.

A little while later after Ruby and Whale had turned the tenth corner they were sure that whatever it was that ambushed them didn't follow them as far as they could tell, the afforded themselves a few moments to catch their breath and freak out about what had just happened, about what they just saw,

"What the hell were those things?" Ruby asked shakily as she huffed and puffed,

"I don't know, if I had to guess I would say they were zombies." Whale answered back unsure of what it was they were attacked by,

"I've seen every zombie movie that was ever made, and those were NOT zombies." Ruby retorted to her boyfriend a little more aggressively but it was more out of fear,

"I don't know Ruby, we were in the morgue, dead bodies and they were reanimated. And that wasn't my doing." Whale replied back a little frustrated himself, he paused and massaged the bridge of his nose for a moment to calm himself,

"Look I'm sorry, just-" He started to apologize to Ruby when she stopped,

"I know…Its ok, lets just get through the night." She said quietly as she held her arms tightly to keep herself from shaking with fear. At that moment they looked around and Whale noticed it first,

"Hey look." He said as he pointed at the office door. Maybe our luck is changing." He said gently as he quickly pulled out his keys to open the door, once he did he peered inside carefully and the office seemed to be untouched and free of whatever those creatures were, he moved aside to let Ruby in first,

"I got some scotch in the bottom right drawer if you wanna crack it open for us." He said in a whispered as he looked around and then quickly closed the door to his office and locked it from the inside. He wasn't done there, not by a long shot. Whale moved one of his bookshelves closest to the door and moved it in front of the door to barricade themselves in, next he took the other much heavier bookshelf and moved it in front of the large air grate. Those creatures were not getting in there to get them, when he was finished he moved over to Ruby and enveloped her in a big hug before he kissed her.

Charming yelled and shot at the creature while shuffling backwards in the vent, Snow at all the yelling and snarling shuffled backward as fast as she could to get out of her husband's way, but stayed ready herself for whatever happens next. Luckily after about six or seven shots (Charming lost count) the creature finally drew its last breath and fell motionless in the vent, Charming let out a sigh of relief when he saw the creature fall lifeless. He stayed at the ready for a moment or two longer making sure the creature wasn't playing possum and that there wasn't another one right behind it. When he felt they were safe David ejected the clip in on his pistol and clicked it against the gun to get a feel for about how many he had, he still had half a clip left. He figured he had enough ammo on him to last the rest of this expedition, but afterwards he and Snow would have to make a trip to the Sheriff station and get some more ammo, maybe some bigger guns at that too,

"...Charming?" Snow called out to him questioningly,

"Yeah Snow, its dead." Charming replied quietly to her, David was still studying the creature from where he stood with his gun at the ready again, it looked like it was once human but it was somehow mutated into this...Thing,

"Come on, we gotta keep going." Charming said quietly as he pushed the remains as far off to the side as he could so they could push forward. As Charming crawled past the mess of the creature he felt his stomach turn a bit when he felt his hand land on the blood of the creature, he hoped that whatever turned this thing into what it was wasn't contagious, he had no desire to be turned into a monster. Snow when she crawled past the creature shuttered to think what it was, she hoped there weren't anymore out there. At that moment she heard a faint distant rumbling and snarling just like this creature when it was a live and before it attacked them, she gasped in fright but then relaxed when it went away and she couldn't hear anything anymore,

"David hurry up we gotta get out of here." Snow said in a panicked whisper, panic was rising in her like the tide in the light of a full moon. She was feeling confined, trapped, she didn't want that she wanted to be out of this dark enclosed space, she wanted to be able to fight back too, she wanted to run and hide and pray that this horrible night was just a nightmare and she would wake up and everything would be fine. David hearing the panic in her voice felt himself panic a little bit as well, though at least one of them needed to keep their heads about them and right now it needed to be him,

"Hang on I see a vent up ahead with some light coming though it, I think we can get out that way." he said hopefully as he lead the way out to the vent. David pushed on the grate and it didn't budge he tried harder and it still didn't give way. His last resort was that he positioned himself so he could kick at the vent, after a few more tires the grate popped off with a lout clank that was sure to draw some unwanted attention. David had quickly crawled out and into the hallway, he looked around and the coast seemed to be clear. What he didn't notice was another one of those creatures on the ground, it seemed to be dead. Charming turned around and started to help Mary-Margret though the vent and into the hallway, at that moment the creature's eyes snapped open and it took a long but quiet breath before he started to creepily rise to its feet, arching its back backwards and finally standing up straight when its feet were beneath it. It started to come towards Snow and Charming who were at this time both standing upright, Charming was facing with his back to the hallway. Snow saw the creature and yelled, Charming quickly drew his gun and turned around as quickly as he could, however he wasn't fast enough as the creature was already on top of him, it knocked the gun out of his hand and fell on top of David trying to eat the man alive. Snow quickly regained her composure and summoning all of her might she kicked the creature as hard as she could with all her might and made it roll over in pain, she drew two arrows from he quiver and sent them flying into the creature's skull before she started to stop ton its body as hard as she could. Because of the undead nature of these beasts they were easy to dismember and take apart once they were dead (again), Snow was so scared and panicked that she didn't notice that it was dead and motionless. All she saw was that the monster was still there, she continued to stomp and stomp. All that was there now was a mess of guts, body pieces and Snow kept going as tears streamed down her face. She was at her breaking point. Charming having recovered and now standing in front of his wife going at it, he knew she needed to get this out of her system. Though when he saw the tears start to fall from her eyes and down her face he came up next to her and gently wrap his arms around her,

"Hey hey, come on its going to be ok-" he started to say before she cut him off,

"No its not David, not this time." she said with a choked sob,

"Its not going to be ok, our daughter is out there with more of these monsters out there and God know what else. Our son was taken from us, and we're here with more of these monsters trying to find Ruby to help us find Neal. David we don't even know if Ruby is still alive, what if shes turned into one of these creatures?" Snow rolled on still in hysterics, David didn't say anything he just held Snow tighter into him, he just held her and tried to calm her down enough to try and continue. It was true there was a lot going on and they didn't even know if they could make any of it better or right for that matter, all he knew was that he needed to try, he needed to find his family again. And right now he couldn't do that alone, he needed his wife at his side and at her best or this was going to be the end of their family and possibly their lives as they knew it.

Regina and Henry still creeped out by the scene they saw some how made it to the main street of town, it seemed like it was so much further than they remembered. They still had their little run ins with some more spirits but nothing like what they saw with their first encounter,

"Mom look!" Henry called to her in a hushed urgent tone as he pointed off in the horizon. It wasn't uncommon for mist to surround the town as they were on the bay which ultimately fed into the ocean, it made for beautiful and at times very eerie scenery. What Henry was pointing to was off in the distance leading towards the forest and the same direction as the cemetery out of the mist slowly appeared a figure, moving slowly and gingerly yet roughly at the same time. Then it was joined by another coming out of the mist moving the same way as the last, then they were joined by three, then by six until what looked like a sea of figures were moving toward the town moving very slowly and roughly, all of which were moaning and snarling despite the fact that they walked and looked like humans, Regina looked at what Henry was talking about and she squinted and tried to figure out what was going on, when the whole mass appeared out of the mass, her eyes snapped wide and she grew pale,

"Henry Run, NOW!" Regina yelled as she stood up and grabbed his arm and started to run with Henry, she concentrated and conjured up a large fireball and shot it close to the herd of zombies that were coming out of the mist as a distraction to get them to pay attention to the fire that she started in order to buy herself and Henry more time to get to Gold's shop. The herd split up, half went to go check on the distraction that Regina made and the other half continued towards the town in search of blood. Henry and Regina made it to Gold's shop and desperately tried the door,

"It wont open." Henry said to her as he started to bang on the door as hard as he could to try and get some attention from the people on the inside,

"Gold! Let us in!" Regina yelled though the door, they both could see inside and see the others around talking and looking at the various books they had out.

Emma recognized Henry's voice and she ran over to the door and quickly opened it to let them inside, she peeked outside and saw the herd of zombies starting to enter the town. Emma closed the door quickly and put all of her weight against it, "We have company." she said worriedly going as pale as a ghost with wide open eyes. At that moment Gold held up his hand and closed his eyes and the shop glow for a moment and then the glow faded away, they all looked at him,

"Rumple, what did you just do?" Belle asked him worriedly, Gold held onto the glass case for some support and then opened his eyes and looked at everyone,

"Its a protection spell, no one can come inside or break a window or the door." Gold started to explain,

"You put a shield over the whole shop." Belle summarized his words,

"Yes, thats a more apt description." Gold replied,

"As an added layer of protection I also cast a cloaking spell on the shop, its almost as if the shop is no longer here." he added in. Knowing all of this everyone felt a little better but it was still disconcerting seeing the zombies walking around outside. The bad thing was that their movements were going to be a bit harder now with the added guests in town, the good thing however was that both conjurers that wanted to raise the dead were in the same place, they could now at least compare notes and figure out whats wrong and how to fix it. At that moment it walked in front of the shop where everyone could see...Neal's body, or rather the zombie that was Neal's was staggering outside the shop. Gold glanced over and saw his son, but it wasn't him. It was just the shell of the man, seeing Neal's body like this brought a tear to his,

"What have I done?..." he asked to no one in particular, when he wanted to raise his son, this isn't what he wanted. He had effectively played a direct part in desecrating his body, tarnishing his memory,

"Son, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I did this to you boy boy." he apologized as he staggered to the window, not caring what anyone was saying or how they were looking at him. He wasn't Rumplestilskin, he wasn't the dark one, he was in this moment a grieving father who had buried his son. Everyone, even Regina could relate to the pain he felt for losing his son. At that moment Belle came to his side with a tissue,

"Rumple, its not him. What you felt, what you wanted to do no one could blame you for. I know how you feel but this isn't a time to grieve and fall apart, we need you. Well your help in stopping all of this, to stop this evil from killing everyone we care about and love." Belle said gently as she handed him the tissue for his eyes and took his hand her's. Everyone stood by and watched the two, it was hard not to feel bad for what Gold was going through at this moment.

**A/N: Alrighty sorry this is late, I wanted to get this out by halloween but didn't happen that way so sorry about that. Just been so busy with work and role playing on tumblr, but i'm still making progress on my stories. Anyway heres the new chapter, I hope its good and I hope you all are still enjoying it. Please read and review, your guy's comments are whats keeping me going on these stories. Catch you guys later.**


	8. Attack of The Walkers

**All Hallows Eve**

**By: Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N: I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on. This is my first horror fix so please enjoy.**

The air in Storybrooke was still and deathly quiet save for the occasional moan of a zombie off in the distance, the silence was suddenly broken by the clock tower. The clock Chimed loudly signaling it was two am, the sound of the bell being struck in the tower sounded ominous and sent chills down anyone's spin who heard it.

Gold took the tissue and dried his eyes lightly and then rumpled up the tissue and tossed it aside,

"You're right, there's no time for sentiments. Let's get to work." He said before he cleared his throat and got down to business, he waved his hand to try and conjure up the materials and research documents he had when he was trying to bring Neal back, however…. Nothing happened. Surprised, he looked down at his hands and saw there was nothing, he waved his hand again to try and conjure up his materials and again the same outcome presented itself,

"Well? We're waiting." Regina spat impatiently which earned her a scowl from Gold,

"Well it appears my magic is being blocked, something is keeping me from doing something as simple as transporting my work from my house to here. My guess, the spell that has quite literally brought hell on Earth." He explained evenly if not a little edgy at Regina's impatience, everyone in the room just took a step back and collectively sighed in stress at the implications of what they just discovered with Gold's failed attempt to conjure up his research,

"Please don't tell me this doesn't mean what I think it does?" Emma asked Gold worriedly without even asking what everyone was really thinking at this moment, but it was obvious what she was asking,

"I'm afraid it does Miss Swan. We're going to have to venture out to my workstation at the house and to Regina's vault to gather the research and listing of materials." He answered her rather grimly. No one wanted to go out there with the mess that was the town right now, however if they had any chance of fixing things and putting things back the way they were before tonight ever happened they were going to have to go out there and do what needed to be done,

"Belle, you stay here and continue researching spells and potions and try to get a feel for what could be causing this mess, Henry since you'll have a better idea of what happened at your mother's vault I suggest you go there with her and Miss swan here." Rumple said before he was interrupted,

"And what about you crocodile?" Hook asked a little angrily that Rumple seemed to be conveniently forgetting himself,

"You and I will head back to my home where we will get what I used to play a part in the shenanigans of tonight." He replied ignoring the pirate's snarl and anger,

"Of course, the pair that tried to kill each other before out there with the world ending, we'll make a great team." Killian said angrily, to which Emma and Regina stayed quiet, they had their own history together though compared to Rumple and Hook it easily paled in comparison,

"Guys, let's just get this done ok." Henry chimed in trying to get in between both men, which in anyone's opinion was a terrible idea, but he was right, this needed to get done. Hook gave Gold one last piercing gaze before he broke eye contact and looked at everyone,

"Aye, let's get this done." Killian agreed, he drew his cutlass and held it at the ready as he left the shop with Gold in tow. A second or two later Emma, Regina and Henry went left too in the opposite direction, towards where the zombie horde was coming from to get to Regina's vault.

Meanwhile back in the hospital David and Snow were slowly making their way through the maze that was now the hospital, occasionally passing sections that were blocked off as if trying to keep something out but failed horribly judging by the way some of the barricades were torn to shreds and covered in blood and in some cases bits of flesh and small appendages. Along the way they had met several more of the creatures that were the same as the one they had encountered in the vents, David was starting to get a little concerned because he was running low on ammo, but he knew he could trust in his sword that was seethed on his hip. Snow had let loose some arrows, thankfully she could retrieve those. The wondered around the hospital aimlessly, not sure if Ruby or Whale were still alive or where they might be. They were just about to lose all hope at trying to find their son when they came to Whale's office door,

"Snow look, think they might be inside?" David asked Snow quietly as to not attract too much unwanted attention,

"I know, but it's worth a shot." Snow answered back hopefully as she tried to get to the door,

"Stand back and cover me." David told her as he went to door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open,

"It's blocked, hang on." David said before he put his shoulder into it,

"Who's out there?!" Whale called out,

"Stop, it's David and Snow." Ruby answered without even explaining how she knew, though it was pretty obvious, the sound of big heavy things being moved and shuffled around behind the door could be heard and Snow and David looked around the seemingly deserted hallway and then a moment later the door opened and David and Snow jumped a little bit when it did, not because there was anything wrong with Victor or Ruby, just the two were a little jumpy with everything they had seen so far tonight,

"Come on get in here!" Ruby said in an urgent and hushed voice as to not attract any attention from the creatures that seemed to be roaming the twisted and confusing halls of the hospital. Once they were inside David and Victor worked hard and quickly to re-barricade the door to keep themselves safe,

"What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked as he flung her arms around Snow and squeezed her tight like she would never see her again, Snow returned the enthusiastic and worried hug back,

"We were looking for you; we need your help!" Snow said excitedly as her emotions were starting to get the better of her now and let a stray tear fall from her eye,

"It's Neal, George took him from Granny. From she said it didn't sound like he was himself, with everything that's going on I'm afraid of what he's going to do to him." Snow answered as he gently pulled back from the embrace and looked at Ruby with worried and frightened eyes, it was something Ruby had never seen in her friend before and it put her off balance. Since Snow was a bit rattled by everything Ruby knew she needed to be strong for her friend,

"Snow, it's going to be ok. We're going to find him." Ruby said calmly and confidently as she took a hold of Snow's shoulders, all those times that Snow and Charming had helped her with her fears and helping her deal with the animal inside her, this was her chance to pay them back for the kindness and confidence they showed in her,

"Yeah, and how are we going to do that when we're trapped in here?" Victor asked a little edgily as he was still a bit jumpy about everything they had seen since they fled from the party at the town hall.

"If we can get in then we can get out again, it's just going to take some work. Look there's 4 of us and a path that's already clear to get out, if we get going now we'll be ok." David replied trying to keep his temper from Whale, but he knew he said what he said was motivated more out of fear than just being a jerk,

"He's right, he's always right about these things. Plus, their son is in danger, we have to help." Ruby added trying to convince her boyfriend to come with them and help them find Neal, Victor didn't want to go but as he heard Ruby's argument and the look she gave he knew he really didn't have a choice in the matter, he gave them all a somber look for a moment and then he gave them a subtle nod. That was his way of say he was with them, he would help them get their son back.

Rumple and Hook had it easier, they had to go away from the graveyard where the zombie horde was coming from, however by this time the specters and such have already taken their hold on the town, be it warping the reality of their surroundings to their liking or just setting up shop to scare and in some cases dismember poor unfortunate souls that would get snared in their traps,

"You plan on brooding the whole way to my house? You should be excited you get to visit a place where the most profound thinking in all the realms works." Gold said trying to get some conversation out of the deathly silent pirate,

"Oh shut it, I don't want to hear it from you crocodile. You know this is all your fault that this whole mess is happening!" Hook yelled at the man as he continued to walk and ignoring the jabs that Gold was trying to dish out,

"Correction, not _completely_ my fault. If it was me alone none of this would happen, now if you and Miss swan weren't so busy trying to find a broom closet to play cops and pirates and kept a better eye on Henry this wouldn't happen" Gold said still calm and really trivially splitting hairs in this matter,

"That is not what happened, you may refuse to take responsibility for this, but this is certain not mine, Emma's, or even Henry's fault. This matter rests squarely on your shoulders!" Hook yelled out again out of frustration,

"I see my spineless husband hasn't changed after all of these years." Milah said out of nowhere standing in the street behind them, both men stopped their arguing dead in their tracks. Gold was the first one to turn around and confirm who it was that he thought he heard,

"Oh hello dear. Now die!" He greeted in feigned happiness and growled at her as he flung a particularly large fireball at Milah's head,

"NO!" Hook cried out as he tried to stop Gold from attacking her, but he was too late to react, however the strange thing was that Milah didn't budge or flinch she took the full hit of Gold's fireball in her face and was enveloped in the fire and seemed to have vanished into fiery embers,

"Well that was oddly satisfying." Gold said as he turned around and started to hobble away,

"Are you coming pirate?" He asked condescendingly as he continued hobbling away while Hook just stood there horrified by what he just saw, and in that moment it was like the moment he lost Milah the first time happened all over again. After a moment or two Hook's senses came back to him and as as he was about to to charge to catch up to Gold to give him a piece of his mind he heard laughter from behind him where Milah once stood, Gold felt a cold shiver go down his spine as he heard her laugh. It sounded like Milah but there was something of an ethereal quality to it, both men turned and found Milah unharmed, worse for ware, but she wasn't in what appeared to be flesh and blood she was glowing, ethereal, a ghost,

"You were a fool back then and you are a fool now Rumple." Milah started with a chuckle,

"You killed me yourself, remember? I'm already dead, you can kill me again." Milah finished still laughing at her ex-husband,

"Milah…" Killian said breathlessly as he tried to get closer to her, she turned her attention to her once lover and she smiled at him,

"Hello, captain." Milah said as her glow started to fade and she became more of what appeared to be a living flesh and blood person, she smiled at him as she was happy to see her former lover. Killian sighed when he was close enough to feel her touch, or what he could only describe as her touch. It wasn't what he expected, it was light and slightly cold as it sent a slight shiver through his whole body. It was as if the air was kissing his cheek,

"Oh Milah, I've missed you so…." He said in a breathless whisper as he tried to savor this moment with her, it was obvious that these two had unfinished business as well as her and Gold.

Regina, Emma, and Henry, feeling like they drew the short straw here headed out of the shop and in the direction where the zombies were coming from. At this moment Regina was regretting having her vault in the heart of the graveyard, but what's done is done,

"Mom, Mom, turn off the flashlights. They're drawn to light and movement and sounds, so we have to be quite and try to stay as much as we can out of sight." Henry explained in a low whisper to try and keep as much unwanted attention from the zombies as possible, both women nodded in understanding and turned out the lights. It took them a while but their eyes adjusted and so far they seemed to be the only ones in the forest, they let themselves relax for a bit while they moved until suddenly,

"Quick behind the trees!" Henry called out in a low whisper and pulled Regina with him behind a tree and Emma did the same with the same tree the other two were hiding behind, almost at the same time the three peeked out from the side of the tree to stay quiet and out of sight but to see what it was that Henry saw. What the three saw was a very ripe corpse, it stumbled and moaned disturbingly as it moved, the most notable thing about the zombie was that it had glowing red eyes. This is what threw Henry off the most as from everything he knew from watching zombie movies was that they didn't have glowing eyes, though the only explanation that he could come up with as to why its eyes were glowing was because it was raised out of magic, not some disease or mutation, that's the only thing that really made sense. At least it would make spotting them easier. As they watched the creature in horrified awe they didn't notice anything until they heard a hard stumbling foot fall about two feet next to them, a zombie had crept up next to them and gave a loud roar like sound, all three yelled out of a sheer knee jerk reaction and quickly evaded the creature as it tried to lunge at Emma to take a bite out of her and luckily missed and stumbled into the tree and fell backward giving the group a chance to flee, however their screams and the commotion caused by the zombie wasn't going to help their cause of staying undetected. The three ran towards the graveyard and prayed that it was empty now, that there were no zombies left to oppose them, the only thing was that there is still a lot of ground between the edge of the forest where they were and the graveyard where Regina's vault was at.

**A/N: hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this out, I've been super busy at work and have just been lacking the energy in general to do anything. But I'm hoping that this is the start of me coming back, because I've missed doing this, it's so much fun! Anyway hope you guys like this chapter, please as always read and review, let me know you like the story so I can keep telling it! =) **


End file.
